


Rebuilding what was lost.

by Combatking14



Series: Post Faith Seed AU stories [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: Plot: Rachel and Tracey begin the process of rebuilding their friendship lost when Rachel went to Eden’s Gate. Takes place during the wintertime before the new year. Rachel trusts Tracey enough to reveal something very personal to her.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed, Tracey Lader/Faith Seed
Series: Post Faith Seed AU stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078121





	Rebuilding what was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually had to do a bit of research on a subject for this one. Glad to say it paid off in one of the better pieces of dialogue I have ever written.

“1.... 2.... 3.... 4....” 

Rachel is in her workout area (John’s old plane hanger), listening to her favorite bands (Heart, Boston, Guns N Roses, Faith No More, etc) that Wheaty hooked her up with on her phone. Today is her light workout day. Pulls ups, sit-ups, military press, squats, treadmill, shadow boxing, and yoga. Recently turning 25, she is in very good physical shape for a woman of her age. While a little muscular she is toned and very fit. Rachel can run circles around the local baseball team if she wanted. Even with the light workout, Rachel is dripping in sweat. 

*Ding, Dong* 

“Hm?” 

She goes to a laptop and goes through the cameras. Rachel had security cameras put in when her home was vandalized by some kids. The damage was not bad but rather not so nice words were spray-painted on her house. There is the main room where cameras can be viewed by Rachel had a smaller one put in her workout room through a laptop. Scrolling through views until she gets to the front door. 

“Tracey?” 

Dress up for the weather Tracey patiently waits for Rachel to let her in. Remembering Tracey telling her that she unblocked her number she grabs her phone and texts “Go to the door by the old hanger.” Tracey reacts to her text and heads toward the back door. She knocks on the door politely and Rachel opens... 

Tracey: H... Hey Rachel. 

Rach: Tracey. 

Reading Tracey's mannerisms, she has a hard time looking Rachel in the eyes. She is also nervous, her body language indicating as such. 

Rach: Well I ain’t heating the outside... come on in. 

Tracey enters and immediately looks around the old hanger. “Wow... you changed the place.” 

Rach: Should see the main house... 

Tracey: How much did this cost? 

Rach: Well... 

*long pause* 

Tracey: Well? 

Rach: John had a lot of money.... so I helped myself. 

Tracey: You stole from him? 

Rach: If he is dead does it matter? 

Tracey: You are so- 

Rach: The Resistance gave it to me. However, they had too “legally” so they put it up for auction and I bought it. With a dollar. 

Tracey: One dollar? 

Rach: One George Washington. 

*Long pause* 

Tracey: So you are so fucking with me right now. 

Rach: I am serious. 

Rachel did that on purpose to help Tracey relax. Though her mannerisms are still nervous and apprehensive. Tracey continues to look around... 

Tracey: How much did this stuff cost? 

Rach: I wasn’t lying when I said John had a lot of money. Found a safe in his house. One of the Resistance members managed to crack it and opened it. 

Tracey: What was inside? 

Rach: Money... a lot of it. Gold and silver bars and jewelry. Cashed in the gold, silver, and jewelry. Dropped about 5-7k on this stuff. 

Tracey: Never figured you for a workout warrior... 

Rach: Just to keep me busy. 

Tracey: You sound like Grace. 

Rach: She isn’t wrong on a few things. 

Tracey eventually notices something rather interesting... 

Tracey: This that a bunker door? 

Rach: Yep. 

Tracey: Okay Rachel... 

Rach: let us go inside and I will explain. 

Heading down the ladder, Rachel hits a light switch. The first room features water and air filtration plus the generator. The second room has a couple of beds and that is it. The next room is the big one. Here plants are present as well as dried food and other types of food meant to last a long time. Including the equipment to do such stuff. Tracey can see through a doorway into another room that has some other equipment in it. 

Rach: Yes I am a prepper... preparing for “The Collapse.” 

Tracey: Rachel- 

Rach: Eden’s Gate did teach me a few things that made sense for this world. Keeping it simple isn’t a bad thing. Yes, I have a few computers, a cell phone, a TV, etc but... I see no reason to be prepared in case the worst happens. 

Tracey: Okay... I understand. 

Within the room as well as equipment to maintains her firearms. “I could keep it in the house but I didn’t feel like changing some stuff up” she comments. 

Tracey: This must have been done recently. 

Rach: Had it finished as fast as possible. Tammy and Wheaty hooked me up with some people. Once they finished and the hanger was finished being converted. 

The pair exit the bunker back into the workout area. 

Tracey: I am glad to see you are doing well Rachel. 

Rach: You too Tracey. 

Tracey: You don’t even know what I am up to. 

Rach: Doesn’t mean you can’t tell me. 

Tracey: You are busy... 

Rach: Was almost done. I will cut my workout short. But I have to shower. 

Throwing on a heavy coat on they exit to the main house. Once inside they take off their stuff and Tracey continues to look around. “You weren’t kidding on you saying you changed it.” All of John’s stuff is gone, being replaced with stuff Rachel got. A large L sectional couch, big screen TV on the wall, the fireplace is still present. Where the dinner table used to be is a computer desk with a laptop. The back door is replaced with a wall now. 

Tracey: Wow... 

Rach: Have a look around. I will be back shortly. Don’t want to be smelly for my guest. 

Tracey grins, again Rachel did it on purpose to help Tracey relax. Rachel disappears to clean up. She picks up one of the pictures featuring Rachel and the Deputy. Both are posing with guns, joyous smiles, and the like. “That used to me and Rachel. We shared everything, we were besties. And now... we aren’t even texting anymore. The Rach- Rachels I used to know are gone. Rachel knows just... someone new again. Raising from the ashes like a Phoenix.” 

Her thought is interrupted by singing. 

Tracey: Racheal always had a decent voice. Used to sing while we were on break from working and at school. I guess the Peggies helped her become better. 

Her singing lifts Tracey’s mood a bit more. 10 minutes later Rachel emerges. Dressed up in camouflage shirt and pants, form-fitting but not too much. Tracey is relaxing on the couch, watching TV. 

Rach: Well look who made themselves at home. 

Tracey: You never took very long to pretty yourself up. 

Rach: Stopped caring a while ago. You know... 

Tracey: Yeah... 

Rach: Have breakfast yet? 

Tracey is dismissive until her stomach gives her away. Rachel motions for Tracey to follow her to the kitchen. John’s old kitchen is a sight to behold; granite countertops, stainless steel appliances, center island, and everything a rich lawyer could ever want. 

Tracey: Holy shit... 

Rach: My old house had nothing like this. What do you want to eat? 

Tracey: I don’t know... Surprise me, Rachel. 

Cranking up the gas stove Rachel goes to the spice cabinet and frig pulls some eggs, sausage, fruit, herbs, and spices. The kitchen quickly is perfumed with the smell of cooking food. 

Rach: Some OJ? 

Tracey: Yeah... who taught you how to cook? 

Rach: Dep did. 

Tracey: I keep finding out more about her every day... 

Rach: Before she became a cop she was into cooking. 

Tracey: She used to be druggy too? 

Rach: Yep... 

Tracey: Just like you... 

Rach: Us... Tracey. 

Tracey: Well.... yeah. 

Rach: Well... how do you like your eggs? 

Tracey: Sunnyside up. 

Rachel scrabbles hers and cooks Tracey’s how she wants it. When everything is ready the girls set up on the center island and dig in. 

Tracey: Remember that time you tried too that cook a TV dinner in the microwave? *Laughs* 

Rach: Almost burned your house down. 

Tracey: “Read the directions next time dumbass!” 

Rach: The package said, “set it and forget it.” 

Tracey: You forgot it. 

Rach: But this didn’t taste like shit though does it? 

Tracey: No Rachel. This here... is great. A perfect breakfast. 

For the first time in a long time, Rachel and Tracey share a smile between them. Tracey helps Rachel clean up afterward. 

Rach: Well what do you for a living now? 

Tracey: Helping the County gain its tourism industry back. 

Rach: I remember before all the shit went down Hope County had a decent tourist industry. 

Tracey: The County is short on funds at the moment. The Feds helped us with grants and stuff but that is only going so far. Had to rebuild the Sheriff's office HQ first, then reoutfit it. Now we are kinda stuck at the moment. 

Rach: Oh well... got any ideas? 

Tracey: Well people are interested in some of the local sights but the highest thing is Peggie stuff. 

Rach: That doesn’t surprise me. Cults always grab people's attention. 

Tracey: Yeah... I already got some routes laid out for tourist guides and stuff. I see nothing wrong with making money off the Peggies for what they put us all through. 

Rach: What goes around... comes around. 

Tracey: You can help us if you want Rachel. 

Rach: The government thinks I am dead. I want to keep it that way. 

Tracey: You and the Deputy got that thing going... 

Rach: I keep my face hidden though. I appreciate the offer but I am not willing to trust people yet. 

The look on Tracey’s face is one of hurt, though she knows it isn’t directed at her. It is at those who wish Rachel got what was coming to her or worse. The pair leave the kitchen and head to the master bedroom. On the bed is a blanket where Rachel's weapons rest. 

Tracey: Did you have plans today? 

Rach: Was going to go hunting... 

Tracey: You basically do it every day. 

Rach: I have to keep busy... 

Tracey: I know why Rachel. Look... I know we can never be best friends again. That bridge was burned a long time ago. When we talked that day I came away with a different understanding of you. I can see how you have healed- 

Rach: Not fully... Tracey. I still have nightmares of what happened... though time is healing that wound and they are becoming less frequent. 

Tracey: I admit... I do miss our friendship. Our hanging out together, sharing our secrets. But now you and the Deputy are besties. 

Rach: Jess is too. I and her go all the time. But it is a healthy banter between us. 

Tracey: You two have respect for one another. You read her like a book. 

Rach: Jess and I share the same horrors. We have seen some shit in our time. 

Tracey sits down on the bed, assuming a nervous posture. Rachel gives her some space and begins getting ready, loading mags, and putting them into her chest rig. 

Tracey: For what you did, all you did... I was willing to look accept you back... assuming you saw the light. But when you killed Virgil... I wanted you dead. I told the Deputy to find and kill you. When I didn’t hear back from her I thought she did because she was going finish off the remaining fucks around the Henbane. But little did I know you she spared you. And then one day I got a note from a ghost. 

"Do you remember this note, Tracey? You wrote this to me... back when I was different. I didn't want to listen then but I do now. That is right, I am still alive. My passing has been greatly overstated. I've been working in the shadows.... as Faith Seed would do. I want to see you... too talk. I have a clear mind.... a clear heart now. But we will meet on my terms. The Jessop Conservatory... or what is left of it. Meet me there at sunrise. Oh and Faith Seed isn't writing this to you. 

Rachel Jessop" 

Rachel repeats the letter she wrote to Tracey word for word. Tracey is surprised... 

Rach: Did you really think I would forget such a thing? I also remember your finger twitching on the trigger. The more I talked the more you lost it. You didn’t hide from me. 

Tracey: I... ah. Well... Rach... 

Rach: You had every intention of ending me... yet I saw hesitation. Weakness. You had an image in your head of what you were going to see and when you didn’t get to see it... you froze. And that was before the Deputy chimed in. 

Tracey’s silence is all that Rachel needs to hear. 

Tracey: Your words cut deep. Yet... they are the truth. My rage blinded me... then disbelieve. I had not seen “you” in so long. 

Rach: “I” was always there... just under the bullshit. 

Tracey: When you left I was so pissed at you for buying into it. Like I said before, I would have welcomed you back. 

Rach: But everyone else wouldn’t have. We would have been the odd ones out... again. 

Tracey: Yeah... we would have. 

Rachel sits down next to Tracey, picking up her M1A in the process. 

Tracey: You are acting like Faith right now. 

Rach: She gave me some skills... and she is still around. 

Tracey: Like... right now? 

Rach: Depends. Only I can see her. And hear her. She is my other half. 

Tracey: What is the other half of that half? 

Rach: A monster... hellspawn... demon. Take your pick. 

Tracey: I wouldn’t say that. Though true in the past. 

Rach: I know what I am Tracey... you don’t have to bullshit me. 

Tracey: I am not bullshitting you. I accept you for what you are and what have become. And overcome. If Jess, the Deputy, Pratt, Earl, and Hudson are okay with you... I am too. 

Rach: Tracey... 

Tracey: Hey look at us... rebuilding that relationship. 

Now Tracey is doing what Rachel was doing earlier. The energy between them improves and they begin talking general stuff until Rachel’s phone goes off. 

“Sup fucker nutcracker?” 

Tracey: Is that Jess? 

Rach: Who else would it be. 

Tracey: Jesus... be a bit more discrete asshole. 

Rachel replies with “Busy bitch... TTYL.” Jess chimes back with “Busy fucking someone? LMAO” “Rachel take of picture of me and send her this message.” Rachel takes a picture of Tracey giving the International signal for you are #1 then texts back “Yeah fuckin Tracey... now piss off.” Jess replies back a few minutes later with “O_O.” For the next little bit, Rachel and Tracey have fun at Jess’s expense. Eventually... 

“Whatever floats your boat bitch... though Peaches would be better pussy to smack around.” 

Tracey: I am so going to kill that bitch. 

Rach: My .45 is behind you. Take it and have some fun. 

Tracey: Would rather shove an arrow up her ass. 

Rach: Jess will enjoy that too much. 

Their heads go into the gutter and giggle endlessly. “Say... you want to help me get ready?” “Sure thing.” Rachel throws on another sweater and some 5.11 tactical gloves with a special skeleton design on them. Tracey helps load mags and equip Rachel's weapons with the mods she usually has on them. Finally, Tracey helps Rachel with a certain something... 

Tracey: Why do you do that? 

Rach: What? 

Tracey: Wear that face plant. 

Rach: Scare off kids... 

Tracey: Yeah no really. What is the reason? 

Rach: You should know Tracey. 

Tracey: Can’t keep beating yourself up Rachel. 

Rach: Just a reminder Tracey. I really don’t deserve to forget. Nor should I. Hold the mirror still, please. 

Rachel finishes up her “artwork” and takes her stuff downstairs. 

Tracey: Want a ride? 

Rachel: No thanks. 

Tracey: It is cold as fuck out there! 

Rachel: Got layers for one, second once you get moving you stay warm. A heavy coat will slow me down. Got over 30 lbs of gear on me. 

Tracey: How far are you going? 

Rachel: Near Raptor Peak. 

Tracey. You are fucking crazy to walk that far in this weather. 

Rachel: I stop at places to rest. Besides nobody bothers me. 

Lacing up her boots and doing one final check of her gear she grabs her house key. 

Rach: You are welcome to come Tracey. 

Tracey: Okay. Don’t know how far I will make it. 

Tracey puts on her heavy coat, Rachel locks up. Before going further Tracey grabs a shotgun from her car. The sun is still high in the sky but as they walk clouds reach over the mountains. Rachel doesn’t rush, however, stopping now and again to watch and read the clouds which soon cover the sky and therefore the sun and snow begins to fall. While not heavy it does reduce visibility. 

Tracey: This is a far as I am going. 

Rach: Okay. 

Tracey: Be careful. 

Rach: I will. 

Tracey stops and watches Rachel walk away from her. She quickly pulls out her phone... “Rachel wait!” turning around to face Tracey and it met with a flash. 

Rach: What was that for? 

Tracey: A picture for the website. Don’t worry... Hope County has plenty of weird things... why add a “ghost” to the list? 

The grin on Tracey’s face is all Rachel needs to see and she leaves. The picture is one of pure creepiness. The lighting, snow, background, and “demon” Rachel is sure to get people's attention. “Welcome to Hope County. Enjoy the sights, sounds, and ghosts of our past, present, and future.” Tracey knows the tag line needs some work. 

Rachel makes it to Dutch’s island before calling it a night (and to get warm). While Dutch will not let her into his bunker (the only time he ever has is when Jess is with her or the Deputy) she stays in the old ranger station. While the bathrooms are outside, Rachel does her business before settling in for the night. Her phone chimes from getting a text message. They proceed to have a conversation. 

“You alright Rachel?” 

“Yeah... all warm and safe. Tracey.” 

“Where are you?” 

“Dutch’s island.” 

“He let you stay in his bunker?” 

“Nope. Staying at the old ranger station. Heating still works, the couch is comfy and has some supplies, and blankets to.

“Good.” 

“How about you?” 

“Safe at home too Rachel.” 

“Good. :-)” 

“Thanks for talking to me today. You really didn’t have to. Could have just told me to fuck off.” 

“Girl, we cool. Besides I didn’t feel like having you freeze your boobs off outside. :-P” 

“So funny...” 

“You know I am woman.” 

“How long will be at Raptor Peak?” 

“Couple of days. Unless the weather gets bad.” 

“Be careful.” 

Rachel takes a selfie, giving Tracey a peace sign with the caption “Always.” Rachel spends a few days at Raptor Peak, hunting and living off the land. But she ends her trip by heading to the Drubman marina. Adelaide has turned the marina into what she always wanted. Rachel enters, glad to finally be warm after a few days of the numbing cold. 

Adelaide: Welcome- oh if it isn’t the mind fucking cunt. 

Rach: Bad start Gold Digging bitch. 

Adelaide: I will call the Sheriff... 

Rach: I came just to get warm and get something to eat. Considering your business isn’t doing well, pissing off a potential customer is not the right thing to do. 

Xander: Adei you are killing the vibe around here. Welcome our guest. 

Rach: Listen to him Cougar. 

Xander: She used to be the Bliss Queen but her energy and aura are different. 

Adelaide: Putting lipstick on a pig still makes it a pig 

Rach: Your the one to talk about lipstick and pigs old lady. 

Xander: Keep this up Adei… you will miss my yoga routine. 

Adelaide: Xander baby please do not deny me such things! I love that sweet honey. 

Xander: Then behave. 

Adelaide, not wanting to miss Xanders sexual yoga poses leaves. 

Xander: So what can I get you? 

Rach: Food... drink. That sort of thing. 

Xander: Sure but you don’t need the guns. 

Rach: The guns stay with me dredge wrecker. 

Xander: I see Mr. Drubman got to you... 

Rach: No... your stunt got my attention long ago lover boy. 

Xander: Like smoothies? 

Rach: Apple? 

Xander: Sure thing. 

Xander works his magic. “Don’t give me any of that vegan shit. I don’t mind veggies.” Much to Xander’s dismay he fixes up a deep-fried chicken sandwich (with all the fixings) and some chips but with a side of broccoli. She pays for her meal and leaves. While walking she sees Deputy Hudson, who asks what she is up to. After explaining Hudson asks her for a ride back home but Rachel politely declines. After a bit, she follows a road to somewhere. With a full belly and tired her senses dulled, she unknowingly trespasses on a person's property. Hurk Sr. almost takes her head off with a shotgun blast. She takes cover and texts Tracey. 

“Where are you?” 

“Northern Henbane. Why?” 

“Hurk Sr. almost killed me. Kinda need help.” 

“CALL THE COPS!!!” 

“No time... just meet me at the end of his driveway. I got this.” 

Rachel unscrews the suppressor from the end of her rifle and fires off some rounds. She doesn’t fire at Hurk Sr. but it does him take cover. She hauls ass out of cover and the driveway, Tracey is already there. Rachel unloads her remaining mags ammo into Hurk Sr.'s mailbox and jumps into the car. As they speed away Rachel gives Hurk Sr. (now where Rachel was) some parting words. 

Rach: FUCK YOU OLD MAN!!! 

Tracey: You shot up his mailbox! 

Rach: He almost tokes my head off with a shotgun. That mailbox is replaceable. 

Tracey: Point taken. What did you do? 

Rach: I ate 30 minutes ago and I guess I lost situational awareness. *sigh* 

Tracey: At least you are okay. Wanna go home? 

Rach: Please? 

The drive is long. Rachel falls asleep inside the warmth of Tracey's car. When they reach Falls End, Tracey stops at a stoplight. Rachel is out cold. 

Tracey: Rachel.... getting flashbacks before everything happened. Had an old piece of shit jeep that I used to drive. Toke us everywhere in that thing. After everything... here we are again me driving your ass home- 

Rach: Enjoy talking to yourself? 

Tracey: What the fuck! You were listening!? 

Rach: You weren’t being quiet about it. 

Tracey: Were you even sleeping? 

Rach: Yeah. 

Tracey: *sigh* Sorry. 

Rach: It is okay Tracey. 

Shortly thereafter they arrive at Rachel’s house. 

Rach: I think I’ll just go to bed. If I take a shower I’ll just collapse in the shower. 

Tracey: You smell like the outside. No BO problems. 

Rach: I’d tell you to fuck off but I’m too tired. 

Rachel opens the door and drags herself out of the car. Tracey watches her until she gets inside. Rachel manages to make it upstairs and change before passing out. The next morning Rachel wakes up at noon. 

Rach: The fuck... *stretches'* I haven’t slept like that in a while. *ping* Hm? 

Reaching for her phone she sees 3 messages from Tracey, asking if she is okay. Rachel does a video call. 

Rach: What the hell do you want? 

Tracey: Making sure you are alive grumpy bitch. 

Rach: I’m like a bear, I get grumpy when I wake up after a long slumber. 

Tracey: So you are like Cheeseburger? 

Rach: Minus diabetes. 

Tracey: Well you aren’t fat and overweight either. 

Rach: You aren’t funny right now. 

Tracey: Not to interrupt your ugly sleep but you got plans for today? 

Rach: Not really... want to stay warm. And be lazy at least until the weather gets better. 

Tracey: I’ll leave you be Rachel. Have a good one. 

Tracey hangs up. As much as Rachel would love to stay in bed, she showers and gets something to eat... 

Rach: Damn it... nothing in here. Come to think of it, I haven’t gone shopping in 2 weeks. 

Rachel wipes up something then calls up Tracey. 

Tracey: Yes? 

Rach: Want to go shopping? 

Tracey: Saaay what? 

Rach: You heard me. 

There is a long pause on the other end of the line. Tracey has been blindsided by Rachel’s request. “If you are still alive, I haven’t gone shopping in 2 weeks.” The silence is deafening on the other end of the line but Tracey does respond. 

Tracey: Yeah, sure. When do you want to leave? 

Rach: Soon... please? 

And with said Tracey hangs up the phone and gets to Rachel’s ASAP. “You didn’t have to come inside 10 minutes, Tracey.” Rachel gets her coat. “You’re bitchen for what reason?” Tracey stands at the door, waiting. “I ain’t bellyaching, you could have waited a few hours if you wanted too.” Rachel zips up her coat, grabbing a hat and gloves. “You said ‘soon.’” They exit, Rachel, locks up behind them. “Not 10 minutes soon. Whatever at least we are getting it done. Don’t worry I have a small list.” They get in her car and begin the drive to a grocery store. 

Tracey: Got money? 

*Rachel pulls out a small wad of bills* 

Tracey: Eh... okay then. 

While the trip to Missoula is about a 30-minute drive, however with the snow falling, Tracey doesn’t want to take the trip, so she drives to a small town outside of Hope County. It is enough to meet their shopping needs. Tracey stays with Rachel for the duration, helping her out. Rachel buys the freshest food she can find. At checkout, a cashier checks Rachel out. “You got a hottie looking at you.” Rachel pays no attention other than being a good customer. Tracey gently nettles Rachel to her to look at the cashier but Rachel ignores her teasing. They exit, pick up, and head out. 

Tracey: Girl, he was checking you out. 

Rach: Not really interested. 

Tracey: You ignored a hottie Rachel. He is a fest for the eyes. He even left his number on the back of the receipt. 

Rach: I saw him do it. He wasn’t being subtle. 

Tracey: You should call him. 

Rach: He is all yours. 

Tracey: Girl what is wrong is with you? 

*Rachel doesn’t say anything.* 

Tracey: Are you and the Deputy dating? 

Rachel turns to Tracey, her gaze pierces right through her. Tracey can see Faith, not Rachel looking at her. However, Rachel softens her gaze, perhaps seeing it in Tracey or just on instinct. She turns her head to look outside at the passing scenery. 

Tracey: Sorry. I mean... it is okay if you 2 are. 

Rachel: No... we aren’t. I mean... I love her very much. But not in love with her. What we did to each other that day, what we all most both did... you or anyone else couldn’t possibly understand. I could never hurt her in any way. Even if I wanted to date her I couldn’t do it and she couldn’t do it to me. Dep likes dicks for sure, as do I. But I guess, for the time being, both of us just want someone to love in our lives. You could say we have a “Passionate Friendship.” Yeah, we hold hands sometimes, hold arms and hug but that is as far as it goes. Maybe we are soul mates... in a plutonic way. We are similar in many ways. 

Tracey doesn’t say anything, though she sees where Rachel is coming from. She also feels a sense of trust and pride that Rachel would open up to her like she is now. 

Tracey: You know... I am glad you open up to me Rachel about something so personal to you. 

Rach: I do trust you. Though Dep would have a harder time explaining. 

Tracey: She is cool. She doesn’t have to. 

Rach: Want dinner? 

Tracey: What ya having? 

Rach: Pizza. 

Tracey: Hell yeah. 

They make it to Rachel's house, she begins making the dough, toppings, grating the cheese, and whatever they need. As the sunsets, the pizza is ready. Rachel makes a 12 slice pizza, more than enough for the both of them. Rachel and Tracey noth know they will never be what they once where but being friends again, having that trust again is good enough for them.


End file.
